1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition, a method of manufacturing a thin-film transistor substrate, and a method of manufacturing a common electrode substrate using the photosensitive resin composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition for improving a local flatness of an organic layer, a method of manufacturing a thin-film transistor substrate, and a method of manufacturing a common electrode substrate using the photosensitive resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In methods of forming an alignment layer for aligning a liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display device, the methods are generally classified as either a horizontal alignment method such as a Twisted Nematic (TN) mode, or an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode, or a vertical alignment method such as a Vertical Alignment (VA) mode or a Patterned Vertical Alignment (PVA) mode, in accordance with an alignment direction of the liquid crystal when an electric field is not applied to the liquid crystal.
The VA mode may ensure a high viewing angle of a light using a Multi-Domain VA mode for aligning the liquid crystal, and a compensation film. However, a response speed of the VA mode is relatively lower than that of the IPS mode or the TN mode. Considering this problem, an organic layer having a mountain structure has been developed to improve the response speed of the VA mode when the liquid crystal is operated using a fringe field in the VA mode. For example, Korean Patent Application No. 2004-46102 discloses the organic layer having the mountain structure.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional organic layer pattern having a mountain structure according to the above Korean Patent Application.
As shown in FIG. 1, although the organic layer having the mountain structure may improve a response speed of liquid crystal, the organic layer may have concave and convex structures 15 formed at protruded portions 10 thereof while forming the organic layer. When the concave and convex structures 15 are generated at the protruded portions 10 of the organic layer, the liquid crystal may not be uniformly aligned in a desired direction.